Homestuck 50
by Re-Rei
Summary: 50 sentences about 50 moments in Homestuck, prompted by 50 random words. There are spoilers.


So, I decided to do one of those things when you have a word then you make a snapshot out of it.

Since I'm into Homestuck right now, I decided to do one for Homestuck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. It belongs to Andrew Hussie. I do not own the line in #36.

WARNING!: Spoilers might be present!

Okay Start!

* * *

><p>1) Snowflake<p>

Jade laughed when Dave tried to catch a snowflake with his mouth.

2) Slow

He charged at the girl in the fairy costume at full speed but Jack slowly became aware that he was slowing down.

3) Bridging

They were completely different races but John was determined to build a bridge over the canyon that separated the trolls from the humans.

4) Dairy

"I'm lack toast and tolerant...Well, that is a surprising development."

5) Loincloth

Dave Strider likes to role-play Tarzan, who knew?

6) Bandstand

A sudden crash was heard as Jade knocked over her bandstand in frustration when it kept collapsing.

7) Incurable

"The pain of loss can never go away, we can only hide it."

8) Isle

Jade stared out her window and wondered what the world looked like beyond her little island.

9) Hammock

Bro soon found out that the swinging motion of a hammock was the only thing that could put a little three year old to sleep.

10) Wilt

Rose stared at her flower and watched it slowly turn grey.

11) Severing

Holed up in a room with crystal balls and animal followers, a girl unknowingly started to cut away her ties to her friends.

12) Autograph

When he was asked for an autograph, all John did was shake their hand...with buzzer.

13) Organization

Rose looked at her collection of books and decided it was time to alphabetize everything.

14) Conquering

Jack Noir stared at the sea of blood and bodies and smiled, this world was as good as his.

15) Sled

She never had a sled, but she did have a willing dog.

16) Shades

Striders never took off their shades...ever.

17) Prodigy

Dad looked at his son with pride when the seven year-old played "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the piano so beautifully.

18) Mural

He finished painting and took a step back to look at the mural of the man he called brother.

19) Stratagem

Doc Scratch sat in his chair as he watched the events he coordinated slowly unfold.

20) Carrot

Mom looked at her five year old daughter in amazement as said daughter tried to imitate the bunny on the television which was eating a carrot.

21) Distance

With a couple of chat sessions, John felt as if they were only three feet apart not a whole universe away.

22) Regret

Vriska touched the area where her heart was supposed to be while she looked at the dead body of Tavros.

23) Cheating

Very soon John found out that cheating would only get you killed.

24) Nuisance

Jack growled unhappily as he couldn't bring himself to kill the sleeping girl all because of a stupid emotion.

25) Poem

Eridan looked at the piece of paper in his hands and hoped for the courage to read it to his dear Fef.

26) Flight

"FLY PUPA FLY!"

27) Court

TH3 COURT 1S NOW 1N S3SS1ON!

28) Initials

"I don't want to sound mean or anything but J.E. is totally not as cool as D.S."

29) Pie

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER****** PIE!"

30) Trust

She wasn't evil, John knew that deep down inside her, Vriska was a kind person you could trust.

31) Melody

Nimble fingers moved across the violin making a song straight from her soul.

32) Blink

One blink and all of a sudden a sword was through his stomach.

33) Spray

Rose's eyes narrowed in anger when Bec Noir's sword pierced John making a spray of blood.

34) Rear

When Sollux woke up, he found out that he was the only one left to join Sgurb.

35) Identity

A Villein picks up the cloth and wraps it around him to become a Vagabond.

36) Making

"We're doing this bro, we're making this happen"

37) Call

Rose's eye twitched when her call was answered with a "Nak Nak Nak."

38) Annoying

Karkat slapped a palm over her face when he oversaw what the heck his team was doing while he was asleep.

39) Observation

All the Windswept Questant saw was herself in the panicked Parcel Mistress who was suddenly forced to become queen.

40) Future

Dave looked up to the sky and wondered what will happen to them afterwards if they do win the game.

41) Fear

Aradia's eyes widened in fear as Sollux's out-of-control self came closer and closer.

42) Aim

Grandpa cocked his head and looked down the scope of his rifle to shoot.

43) Play

In a place where no one would disturb them, Equius and Nepeta played until dark.

44) Men

Feferi grumbled and complained to her lusus about Eridan's clingy-ness.

45) Writing

Kanaya picked up the pen in her hand and just wrote, letting out everything she's been feeling the past few days.

46) Leading

He was just about to rip out his hair when Karakat learned he was deemed the leader of the whole game.

47) Guarantee

Though Rose didn't like it, she knew Doc Scratch was the only person that guaranteed the truth.

48) Record

"I guess I have to continue the record now Bro, and I'm gonna make the best record the world has ever heard."

49) Believing

Anything can and will happen with just an ounce of belief is what Jade always believed in.

50) Go

John put on his hood and knew it was time to go and save the world.


End file.
